


The Pirate and the Prince

by Killashandra



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Charles is a Prince, Erik is a pirate captain, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killashandra/pseuds/Killashandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate captain Magneto is looking for revenge and that's how he meets prince Charles. The prince is just a means to an end. At least at first. Then both men learn that their perception of the other was not exactly the truth.</p><p>or</p><p>That Cherik Pirate AU I always needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/gifts).



> I wrote it for you. I did promise you to write it in a way. Although, it's a story I wanted to read, I would never have written it, if it wasn't for you. You inspire my imagination and I admire that you write despite everything. Even though you think that your writing is bad, which btw is totally untrue, you keep writing and sharing your beautiful stories with us. It seems like it has been ages since I began writing this. I've never told you I did because I wasn't sure I could finish it in time or at all. My ideas changed, but one thing remained constant. It was always meant to be for you and so it is.
> 
> As to my inspirations, apart from the obvious, I admit to having watched a little bit too much Black Sails to stay unaffected.
> 
> The world in the story is not our world. Also this fandom doesn't have enough pirate AUs, so here goes my little contribution.

Scott hated the early watch. The sky was pitch black at the beginning and it would soon change into nor dark nor bright greyness of the morning, the air was cold and no matter what a person wore the chill would inevitably turn them into an ice statue before the watch ended. Moreover, it was lifeless on board, with the few members of the crew that were awake, keeping quiet not to disturb their sleeping mates. Scott climbed the mast to reach crow's nest. He knew his work was an important one, but it was usually quite boring. He was supposed to look out for dangers that could happen on the way. But they were on a known course, that they had taken many times, so it was unlikely that they would encounter any shallow waters and the sky was clear so a storm was unlikely too. Sure, the sea was unpredictable and a storm could come out of the blue, but that was the reason why he hated it. It was just boring to restlessly scan the horizon through the spy glass. He looked around once or twice not paying much attention and he was about to put the object away when his eye got caught on a dark shade at the horizon. It was only slightly darker than the sky, but with his trained eye Scott was able to see more than other people. He studied the shape for some time, but it didn't take him long to be able to determine that it was a ship though he couldn't see any details yet. Another thing raised his suspicion though. The other ship was completely dark and if it wasn't for his remarkable sight the ship could have stayed unnoticed for at least an hour more. It wasn't totally uncommon to encounter other ships, but most ships had lights on deck to signal their position and to help sailors in moving about on moonless nights such as this one. The ship he spotted was completely, almost intentionally dark. It was true that their ship was also dark, but it was so in order to better protect the prince and the princess. Scott decided it wasn't a thing he could leave without reporting and at least this time he was thankful for his sense of duty that didn't let him take lightly the tasks he had been given.

Using the system of lines he quickly slid down to the deck. Then without any delay he went to the stern where Logan stood at the helm. Logan was a middle aged man. He was one of the oldest members of the crew. The man was tall and well-built. He had dark hair which he always arranged in a way that it looked like horns, which gave him a somehow threatening aura. His brown eyes were so piercing that he could easily intimidate most of the people he met.

"Aren't you supposed to guard the skies?" The other man asked Scott with an ironic grin, but he lost it when he noticed the younger man's serious expression.

"I saw a ship at the horizon. I couldn't make out any particular details, but it was all dark. I barely saw it. Could be nothing, but..." Logan interrupted him without hesitation. 

"We cannot underestimate that. Go back to your nest. If you spot anything else come and report it. I'll go and inform the captain. Alex!" The young man that came at Logan's call was Scott's brother, but one wouldn't be able to tell that they were related at first sight. While Alex was blond, muscular and tall, his younger brother's hair was dark, he was lean and still quite small as he was only twelve years old. Logan handed the helm to Alex, explaining in a few words the situation and swiftly walked away murmuring to himself. "He won't be pleased about being woken up so early."

***

It was still dark outside when a sudden knock on the door of his cabin woke the prince. He stood up quickly, put on his clothes and opened the door. The one waiting outside was Logan, one of the prince's crew. His face was almost expressionless as always, but Charles knew him well enough to be able to tell that the man was worried. Logan was an experienced sailor who had been travelling with Charles since the prince begun his voyages. Logan taught Charles everything he knew about ships and sailing. Despite that, since Charles became the captain the other man always addressed the prince with respect and formality.

"Forgive me for waking you up captain..." The man begun, but Charles raised his hand to stop him politely. 

"Do not mention it. I know you would never have woken me up so early, unless there was an important reason for it. Please tell me what is the matter?" He knew that the sea was no playground and many things could happen, but still Logan's answer was a frightening one. 

"We're being followed My Lord."

"Are you sure?" Charles asked the sailor while they were already going up to the helm. 

"Not entirely yet, but it's highly probable." Was Logan's answer and then he briefed the prince into what Scott had reported. They reached their destination and Charles took a spy glass the other man handed him. 

"There's nothing there captain." Said Alex who just gave the helm back to Logan. Despite that Charles took a long while scanning the horizon, yet he was unable to see anything. "Scott must have imagined it. Perhaps he was drunk and..." One quick look at prince's face made Alex stop his mean speculation half way. 

"It is not a topic for jokes my young friend. Your brother is still young, but he is a good sailor and he knows his duties. He would not have done such an irresponsible thing. Go now and bring Scott to me." Alex was just about to complete the order when they saw Scott sliding down once again using the lines. He looked almost as if he was flying. Scott was next to them in practically no time.

"Your Royal Highness it's a pirate ship." When he saw their questioning looks he continued. “They haven't raised their flag yet, but I was able to spot the name of the vessel. It's Genosha.” Scott whispered the name in a terrified voice, but the three man were staring at him as if he was hallucinating. “It belongs to an infamous pirate. No one knows who he is, but people call him Magneto.” He was desperately trying to convince them of how grave the situation was, but they were still disbelieving. Scott was about to continue with his explanation, but the prince stopped him.

“Listen Scott, I do not wish to dismiss your report or doubt your abilities. I know you have a great sight. This is the reason why I have given this important task to you in the first place, but you have to understand that it is hard to believe that you have seen the name of a ship, when none of us could even spot her.” Charles' voice was serious, but kind. The prince had a talent to determine weather someone was lying and Scott's words were nothing but sincere. “Is there any possibility that you have imagined seeing that ship? That maybe you were thinking about it out of fright before and it might have given this suggestion to your brain?”

This time Scott's expression was a pained one. “Please My Lord! Don't dismiss my words only because they seem improbable. You'll most certainly be able to spot the ship in an hour or so, but then it might already be too late.” His voice was still a scared one, but there was also determination there. His eyes were silently pleading. “If time proves me wrong, you can punish me then in any way you want, but please tell your crew to set all the sails so that we can gain maximum speed and maybe, just maybe, outrun them.”

“Fine. I will trust your senses.” The prince then addressed Logan. “Give the orders. All sails are to be set immediately. Wake more man if you have too, but everything has to be done quickly.” His voice was steady, but left no room for arguing. “And most importantly tell everyone that they have to be quiet. No shouting and as little noise as possible.” The older man went to fulfil his duties without questioning the prince's words, but Charles saw that the young men were curious. “If the pirates are following us on purpose, then we have to assume that they know our course, but they might not yet be aware that we know about their presence, so silence gives us an opportunity of an early start. If on the other hand, they were there just by accident, we might avoid being noticed at all.”

Both young men were visibly impressed with the prince's explanation, his calm and ability to think so efficiently. They were glad that they could serve under such an intelligent man and skilled captain. They went on to their duties and Charles went to get at least a little more rest before the next day truly begun.

***

It was just few hours after the sunrise when prince Charles came once again to the stern of his ship. Standing at the helm was his first officer and dear friend Hank. The weather was beautiful and good for sailing too. The day would have been a perfect one, if it wasn't for the menacing ship that followed them. By that time it was already obvious that the pirates were indeed following them. The two man exchanged a few words and then the prince went on to inspect the rest of the ship leaving the other man to his tasks. It might have seemed strange to people that the prince was actually the captain of his own ship, but he had been sailing since a very young age being sent on various diplomatic missions, so he had the necessary skills. His crew was like a second family to him. 

The men were more active than on normal days. On Charles' orders they had to be ready. They were preparing the cannons in case they had to fight the pirates. Despite many efforts the other ship was slowly, but steadily closing the distance between them. Charles walked among his men to check if they did everything he had ordered, but also to show them that he was with them and that he hadn't lost hope. 

Having finished the inspection he went to check on his daughter. They were travelling back to their kingdom after a visiting one of their allies. Though the journey was a long and tiring one the girl accompanied Charles. Since his wife's death the prince rarely left his daughter alone, despite his mother insisting that the ship was hardly a place for such a small child. She had not said it as his queen though, so Charles took the girl with him. They set sail six days before and still had at least seven weeks of the voyage, if the weather was merciful. In the opposite case they could spend even three months at sea. Provided they managed to outrun or beat the pirates. This one time he wished he had listened to his mother.

“How are you doing Raven?” Charles asked his daughter entering a cabin that had been prepared especially for her. Upon hearing his voice the girl stood up to show him what she had done.

"Look father! It's our ship." The princess was six years old, she was an adorable child with a beautiful mess of blond hair that she had after her mother. The thought of his late wife saddened Charles, but he didn't let it show on his face because the girl was looking at him with deep blue eyes, that looked just like his own, waiting for his approval. He glanced at the piece of paper she was showing him. 

“My little one, it's beautiful.” He smiled at her. With the right amount of practice she could become an artist. He definitely had to find a teacher for her when they reached their homeland. At the moment, however, it was time for dinner.

"Will you accompany me to the feast my lady?" Charles asked his daughter playfully. It was their little ritual. They would play a lady and a prince even on casual meals. Charles knew that sooner or later his daughter would have to learn to behave properly and their little game was a pleasant way of introducing her to the life that lay ahead. 

"It'll be my honour Your Royal Highness." Raven bowed before him holding the material of her dress with her fingers. Charles held out his hand and when she took it he led her out of her room.

***

A few people were sitting in the mess. Most of the crew was busy. They were seated around a few tables. At the end of the room was a table with two seats reserved for the prince and his daughter. Though the crew was all on friendly terms with both the king's son and the girl, upon their arrival they all stood up and greeted them. Charles was glad that they did for this too was a part of Raven's preparation for the life at court. He helped Raven sit and when he as well had taken his place left to where his daughter was sitting he allowed his men to do so. On Charles' left side sat Logan.

"Had anything changed outside?" Charles inquired. He didn't hide his worry about the situation and though he could feel Raven's questioning look, he needed to know the answer before he would explain everything to her. The prince was confident that she would patiently wait for his conversation to be over.

"We've managed to prevent them from gaining on us. Our speed is now the same as their. I don't know yet if we can keep the distance, but so far it's not a lost cause." The man's voice was stained with light hope, barely there, but still noticeable. "Maybe they'll give up when they realise we're not easy prey."

"I really hope they do." The prince's voice was strong, but also worried. "I would not dread the fight, were it not for Raven's presence on board." His words were true. Despite his considerately young age, the prince was an expert swordsman and few people could compete with him when it came to shooting. But at see it wasn't going to be a duel between him and the other captain. It was going to be a battle and therefore anything could happen.

“My darling Raven. You know that I do not make you stick to many rules here and I've been lenient. Right now, however, you will have to do exactly as I say.” He quickly informed her about the pirate ship that was following them and instructed her that if it really came to a battle she was supposed to hide and stay out of sight. “Do not think that you are a burden for being here with me. It is true that were it not for your presence, things would be different, but protecting you is now of utmost importance.”

“Don't worry princess. We won't let the big bad pirates get you.” Added Logan and winked at Raven. His statement helped the girl relax a little and brought a faint smile to her serious little face.

The hardly achieved peacefulness of the meal was brought to a sudden end when Ororo, one of the sailors, burst through the door. "Captain!" The young woman's voice was loud and filled with fear. She reached the prince's table in a few long strides. “The pirates have put up more sails than we thought were possible. Their masts must be made of something stronger than wood because they didn't break.”

Silence fell in the lounge. It didn't matter how the pirates had done that because everyone knew what it meant. The battle was now inevitable.

“How much time do we have?” That was all Charles was able to ask before someone could hear his voice falter. All the hope of outrunning the pirates had vanished in an instant.

“They'll catch up with us in about three hours.”


	2. Battle

Captain Erik, or Magneto as most people called him, was becoming annoyed with the prince and his crew that sailed at Blackbird. He wondered why they were so persistent in trying to evade him. He was aware that they were probably trying to save the little princess, but couldn't they face him with honour? Not that he would stick to any code, unless he'd deem it profitable, but their escape attempts were childish, pathetic and of course doomed to fail. Erik was a man who wouldn't run away from trouble. If he had to fight, he stood strong. And he always won. Perhaps it was this attitude of strong willed certainty that had helped him through his life, helped him gain position and reputation as captain.

One of his man suddenly stood next to him. It was Azazel, a man who had an ability to move swiftly and silently, so it sometimes looked as if he had appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry captain. We did all that we could, but the other ship is still as far as it has been."

Erik sent Azazel a displeased look, but he said nothing. He was annoyed with the prince rather than his own crew. They were the best and if the other man said that they have done everything in their power then it certainly was so.

"I guess it's time for a little surprise then." Erik smiled showing a row of white teeth. His smile was famous and often got him compared to a hungry shark. "Go and prepare the man to set the additional sails. Be ready on my mark."

There was a knowing look on Azazel's face when the man went to complete his captain's order. Erik knew that his plan would raise questions, but he also knew Azazel well enough to be certain that he was loyal. He was actually the closest thing Erik had to a friend. Yes, his men deserved an explanation, but he had to be sure that his orders were followed.

Of course, as soon as his order was known she came to him. His second in command - Emma. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her face, encircled by a glorious mane of straw-blond hair, was dominated by blue eyes. She was slim, but shapely and her outfits left little to the imagination, but anyone would think twice before asking her out due to the number of weapons she constantly carried with her. She was also the first person on the ship who would defy him, if they thought anything was amiss. Yet he had to admit that her skills were remarkable. Emma was a brilliant strategist. She could predict what their opponents would do even before they had thought about it themselves. Erik tolerated her behaviour because she was a genius, but at the moment he had no time for arguments.

"The masts won't hold. The wind is too strong. Do you wish to cripple our ship before the fight has even started?"

Erik knew that she meant to provoke him and he wasn't going to let her win.

"How many times do we have to have this conversation Emma?" His voice was calm and he could see that it startled her. She must have expected his anger. "How many battles have we won under my captaincy? When will you learn to trust me and my judgement?"

Her voice was almost a snarl now. “Maybe when you use your brain? Or stop being so fucking mysterious?” Then realisation hit her. “You've done something with the masts! That's why you're being so smug about all this. And you've kept it secret? From the whole crew? From me?”

“The quartermaster knew.” Erik was indeed proud of this work they had done. “And a few members of the crew that I knew I could trust to keep it a secret.”

“You did it last time when you let all the crew go ashore.” It wasn't a question. “It's really hard to predict what you'll do sometimes.” She was actually impressed with him though her anger was visible. “Damn you. Alright, you won this round. Now cut the act and tell me!”

“I'll do better.” His shark-like grin was back in place. “I'll show you.”

Erik stood in a place where everyone could see him and addressed the crew.

“Listen to me!” His voice was loud, but calm and everyone turned their heads in his direction. “You've chosen me to be your captain and it's an honour to sail and fight with all of you!” The people were still suspicious, but he could hear a murmur of approval brought by his words. “We've won every battle we were in!” That statement gained him a few favourable shouts. “We've taken many valuable prizes and no one was able to deny us the treasures we wanted.” There were more responses now and some people were stamping their feet. “There ahead is our new prize. It took time, effort and skills to prepare ourselves to take it.” Erik bowed his head slightly at Emma giving her due credit for that. “There is no stopping us from taking it!” Still more voices, but not everyone was joining in yet. “I haven't failed you and I ask you to trust me now! Set more sails and I promise you they won't escape us!”

“The masts will break!” It was Emma again, but Erik knew that she was just playing a game now and possibly saving someone else his anger.

“The old ones would. That's why we have new ones.” This time the murmurs were a mix of different things when men realised that he wasn't actually mad, that he had a plan. “So sails up! And let's catch our prey!” Finally the vast majority of men was chanting their approval and they went to get it done. The others were just watching with curiosity.

The sails went up quickly, prepared by Azazel and others earlier. As soon as it was done and the sailcloth caught the wind there was a cracking noise.

“Told you so!” Emma snarled at him. Then she yelled at the men. “Bring the damn things back down before the mast brakes completely!”

“No! Wait!” This time there was a dangerous edge to captain's voice and it stopped the men from taking action. He could see that some of them were actually considering doing what Emma told them. But then came another cracking sound and everyone could see the real masts hidden behind the thin layer of wood that was the source of the worrying noise. The new masts were made of wood that was somehow merged with metal.

“How did you...” His second in command begun, but Erik was angry with her for questioning his decisions in front of the crew, so he cut in on her sentence.

“No Emma. We don't have time for chats now. We'll catch them in three hours or quicker if they stop running. We have a battle to prepare to. It was your idea! I'm making it happen yet you repay me with mistrust?! You want to be the captain then be my guest! Organise a vote! But until then stop treating me as an enemy for I'm not one!” The woman's face was shocked as if she hadn't expected him to say such things. “Now give the orders to prepare for battle.” He begun to walk away to his cabin, but then added over his shoulder. “And hoist the colours!” 

There was no point in hiding anymore.

***

Half an hour passed before Emma came to Erik's cabin. He had to admit that she was professional about everything. An outsider wouldn't be able to tell that she had been quarrelling with her captain just thirty minutes before. She was all smiles and pleasant glances at the moment and had he not known her story, Erik would wonder what a woman like her was doing on a pirate ship.

“They'll most likely stop running in about fifteen minutes.” She stressed the second and third word ironically.

“Cut the pose Emma, we both know that you add the most likely bit to be able to show off later.” Erik was actually amused that she managed to sound a tiniest bit uncertain and still maintain the self-assured countenance.

“It's called plausible deniability sugar.” The captain glowered at her for the informal word, but said nothing. He knew no amount of talking could make her loose her habits or her pride. She would never yield to be a servant. No matter her origins. Emma was a queen. Born to rule people's hearts and most importantly their minds. “In the event that the prince who is about to make the decision died by accident before he could share his thoughts with anyone, I'll be able to deny any charges of misleading you simply because I used those two little words.”

“Fine. Keep your words. Is everything ready for the battle?” She knew that he didn't ask only about the guns.

“The men are ready. So is Angel. She knows what she has to do.”

“She'd better.”

Emma's voice grew softer for a moment. “About earlier...” She looked at him to see his reaction, but he remained calm, so she continued. “I'm sorry for speaking against you in front of the crew, but you have to understand that you can't expect me to trust you unconditionally. I'm your second in command and if you want my trust then you'll have to trust me sometimes. Even if you think I'm unworthy of your brilliant schemes.” She added with an ironic tone back in her voice. Erik's face remained emotionless. “Could you please tell me what you did as it is no longer a secret?”

“Just don't do that again!” He warned her. “If you challenge my authority again I'll have to treat it as mutiny.” But then his voice softened and Erik explained in detail what he and a few men of his crew had accomplished. He was quite proud of the work and he didn't even try to hide it.

“You smug bastard. You actually made it happen. Without it my plan would be incomplete. I didn't know that they would spot us so soon and that they'd manage to keep the distance. The prince's crew must be a really skilled one.”

“One more reason why your plan has to work. Otherwise we'll have to turn around.” Erik's voice was threatening, but also concerned. He knew the stakes. She had to know that there would be consequences in case her plan failed.

She was about to give him one of her witty ripostes, but they were disturbed by Azazel.

“They turned her around. They are preparing to shoot at us from her larboard. We'll be in their range soon.”

Erik glanced at Emma. “And you still bother with your deniability words.” He was already following Azazel out of the captain's cabin, but he knew that Emma was listening closely to his orders. “Blackbird will be in our range sooner. As soon as it is, most of the sails are to be let loose. We'll approach them slowly. Front gun crews must be at the ready. And send Janos there with the chained cannonballs. He won't miss. As soon as their mainmast is down we board their ship. Make sure everyone knows what they're supposed to do. And no one lays hands on the prince or the princess. They're our prize, so they have to be kept of harm's way.”

“Of course captain.” Emma replied. All playfulness was gone from her voice. She knew that it was no time for teasing or jokes. Many things could go wrong during the battle. Emma could with very high level of probability foresee the strategies of their opponents, she could not, however, know what would happen during the fight. The battle consisted of so many unpredictable variables that it was impossible to know the outcome, no matter how much preparing was done beforehand. “Azazel, go find Janos. Relay the captain's orders to him.” She said and then went on to convey other requests.

Erik then took his position near the helm watching the situation closely. He took a spyglass to see what was happening on the other ship. The prince's crew was ready at their cannons. They must have prepared them earlier for there was not much movement on board at the moment. They were calm, but Erik knew that it was just outside. He knew that they were terrified. He didn't blame them. He was the most infamous pirate in the West Lands for a reason. If they weren't the prince's men they'd probably have already yielded, but they were protecting the king's son and granddaughter. Yielding was out of question for them. At least at the moment.

Erik could also see the prince. It was the first time that Erik was close enough to get a good look of the young man. He had a mess of brown hair on his head and he was rather short and thin. And he was indeed young. He was barely out of his teenage years. Erik wouldn't give him more than twenty five years. In any other circumstances he would feel pity for the eighteen-years-old prince forced to marry a person he barely knew for an alliance. But Erik hated the king and his kind. He'd not pity the boy. And to think that the prince was the captain. Ridiculous. It was true that Erik was only thirty himself, but he had been born and raised at sea and not in a palace. He was a tough man not a princeling.

They were now almost in range, so Erik stopped thinking about the boy. “Bow cannons at the ready!” He yelled so that everyone could hear. There were a few moments of tension. And then the battle begun.

“Fire!” 

The sound that followed Erik's cry was deafening especially after the hours of quiet preparations. And then they could see the mainmast of their opponents' ship falter and fall. It was Janos' clean shot and the sailors let out a loud cry of joy.

“Foremast sails loose!” There was no need to hurry anymore and they wanted to board the ship not crush into it. “Fire at will!” The cannons answered his yell with yet another loud noise. And they didn't cease this time. After a few moments the other ship's guns answered with their own voices. When they were close enough for hooks and lines Erik told Victor, the boatswain who was at the helm, to bring the ship about.

“Starboard cannons at the ready! Shoot when they're in your range! Prepare to board the ship!” Erik quickly checked if his pistols were loaded and his cutlasses easily accessible. “Hooks and lines on my mark.” He waited until the ships were perfectly aligned. “Now!”

A dozen of ropes connected with the board of the other ship. Erik didn't wait for his men to go first. He was their captain, so he led them. He took a swinging rope and jumped. A few bullets passed him on his way before he landed steadily on his feet.

Erik threw himself into the madness of the fight caring only to attack the other crew not his own. He cut and shot dealing wounds everywhere around him, not even able to check if his opponents died or not. If he stopped moving, he'd be an easy target and most likely dead within seconds. So Erik didn't stop and it actually saved his life when a precisely aimed bullet hit his left arm. Had he not moved just a second earlier, it would have reached his heart. Erik shot a glance in the direction from which the bullet came and he moved there. It was the prince who wounded him. Erik attacked him with his cutlass. He didn't even feel the pain. He was aware that it was just shock, but he didn't care as long as he was able to fight. The other man countered Erik's blow and immediately reacted with his own. It didn't startle Erik. He was prepared for it, but rather than deflecting the prince's sword, he changed the direction of his steps and the weapon missed him. They fought on, exchanging blows and omitting them. Erik saw an opening in the prince's defence, but instead of cutting the young man, Erik punched him in the unprotected left side. The prince fell out of his rhythm for just a moment, but Erik didn't finish him off. It annoyed him that he was not supposed to harm the boy especially since he already had two chances to kill him. The prince must have realised what was happening for he attacked with renewed eagerness, dealing stronger blows and fighting more boldly. Their fight was suddenly disturbed by a loud voice.

“Drop your weapons or the girl dies!”

Angel finally accomplished her mission and she was now holding a dagger to little princess' throat. Erik could see the despair and fear that flashed through the prince's eyes, which were incredibly blue, Erik haven't noticed it earlier, too focused on the fight, but now these big blue eyes were begging him, even before the young father was able say any words.

“Please do not hurt my daughter!” Though it was Angel who held his daughter, the prince's words were directed at Erik. The sword, that was threatening to kill him moments ago, fell down to the deck. Other weapons of the Blackbird's crew followed and the battle was over.


	3. Repairs

Charles was forced to watch as the pirates bound the few of his men that survived the massacre. The captain of Genosha ordered the woman who found Raven to take her to his cabin.

“She'll be fine as long as you and your men behave.” He said to Charles. The man was covered in blood and looked dangerously, but Charles couldn't deny him some level of handsomeness. The man was lean and muscular. He had grey-blue eyes that were now stained with pain. It was just barely noticeable, but it was there.

A woman approached the captain and offered to take care of his wound and he allowed her to do it, but hastened her as if his pain was just an annoyance that he wanted to rid himself of as quickly as possible. 

Charles had nothing to do, but to observe the both of them. He was not bound like his men, but he was under no delusion that he was free. His fear for Raven was big and he wouldn't try anything as long as she and his crew were prisoners. He grieved silently the loss of those crew members that died. True, he was their prince, but he had sailed with them for a long time and they had become his friends, brave women and men, fearless warriors and skilled sailors, who sacrificed their lives for him and his daughter. It pained him that they did, even though he knew that they sailed with him willingly and aware of the risks.

“Thank you, Kitty.” The pirate captain – Magneto, Charles reminded himself - said when the woman finished dressing his wound. “Tell Emma to come to me immediately.”

“Yes, captain.” She answered and she was gone in an instant.

“You caused me much trouble princeling.” The man addressed Charles and the prince was shocked by the hatred he could hear in the other man's voice. “I've lost good men in this fight.”

“You make it sound like the whole chase and battle were my idea, but it was you who attacked us. We wanted no quarrel with your men. You killed m y men. You threatened m y daughter!”

“You should have yielded when you had the chance.” The captain's voice was quiet and dangerous, but Charles was too angry to be bothered by it.

“You killed some of my men after we have yielded!” He shouted, but his next sentence was interrupted by a calm voice of a woman.

“You only gave up when you had the knife literally at your throat.” She smiled at him wickedly and Charles was stunned by her cold words, but also by her exceptional beauty. “Or rather your daughter's throat to be precise. The men you're talking about were wounded. They would have died soon anyway. Killing them was mercy sugar. I'm Emma by the way. Nice to meet you.” She extended her hand as if she expected him to shake it.

“You know nothing of mercy pirate!”

The woman took back her hand and gave him another cruel smile. “I've no time for your temper tantrums.” She faced her captain. “You want us to speak with him present?”

“It doesn't matter.” Was the answer she received. “He doesn't matter.”

“We've lost thirteen men. One is barely breathing. Four more are wounded, yourself not included. What now Erik?” He glared at her for revealing his name, but it was just out of habit. The prince truly didn't matter.

“Send Kitty to tend to the wounded. Then tell Azazel to take six men with him and take anything valuable from this vessel. Your task is to organise watch over our prisoners. Tell the rest of men to report to me. We'll take care of the repairs.”

“But you're wounded...” She had real concern in her voice.

“I'm fine.” The captain – Erik, Charles corrected himself – cut the discussion short with that. “I'm capable of doing my job. You go and do yours.”

Charles noticed that Emma sent her captain a look that showed profoundly how dissatisfied she was with his treatment, but she went on to do her duties, probably unwilling to drag this on in front of him. It actually made Charles curious. Was the indisputable and absolute reign of the pirate captains over their crews but a facade? A well maintained lie to fuel the fear of sailors who encountered the pirates? Were the pirates slaves of their captain, like he would probably like to think, or was the situation totally reverse and it was the captain who was the slave here? Charles mused over that and compared it to the situation in a kingdom. He realised that in their hunt for freedom the pirates might have created what might have been their own version of monarchy. Where a captain, like a king, was supposed to be just a representative for the crew and serve their best interests. Even if that had been the idea at the beginning, it was evidently soon twisted by greed of both captains and sailors.

Charles was distracted from his thoughts when he saw Emma and some other pirates leading his crew under the deck and another man, tall with black hair, who must have been Azazel that the captain talked about, managing another group of pirates. Then several men came to Erik and he quickly instructed them about their tasks. They had to repair the damage, that Charles' crew made during the battle, using some of their own materials, but mostly reusing the materials from Charles' own ship that they would later burn.

***

Charles had gotten Blackbird from his father when he became captain at the age of twenty. Charles was in mourning after his wife died giving birth to Raven and he couldn't stand staying at the palace where everything reminded him of the short, but very happy time they had known each other. It was an arranged marriage, but the two young people quickly discovered that they had many similar interests and as they spent more time together they grew to love each other which was only cemented on the day when Moira had told him that she was with child. He remembered well the joy of that moment. His own at first, but when his wife saw that he was so happy, she was relieved and excited too. He would later often muse, if she had been worried that he was unprepared, but at that moment he had felt only happiness. Unfortunately it all turned to dust when she died. He remembered that the birth was tough for her. Although, it was customary for fathers to wait outside their wives' chambers, Charles wasn't bothered by it. He held Moira's hand all the time, like she asked of him, unable to share her pain, but comforted by the thought that his presence reassured her. Their daughter was born healthy and they were elated, but then she started bleeding and the doctors were unable to help her. Charles had to watch as Moira faded before his eyes, powerless in his sudden grief. She chose Raven's name and asked him to take good care of their daughter. Her last dying wish was for the both of them to be happy. She even gave him her blessing to marry again, if it could bring him peace.

***

Charles was torn out of his memories, by the captain's voice. “Don't cry over your ship princeling. It wasn't good enough anyway.” There was a single tear on Charles' cheek, so he wiped it off quickly with his sleeve. He stopped a sudden urge to laugh at the man. Had he really thought that the king's son would cry over a vessel. “You can always ask your father for a new toy.” The man's voice was mocking him without hesitation.

“You know nothing about me pirate.”

The man's mouth turned into a shark-like grin. “I know everything about men like you. Now stop pitying yourself and do something.”

He then gave Charles instructions as if he were one of the pirates. Charles didn't argue. He bared the captain's warning in his mind. He also wasn't unaccustomed to work. He could see the slight expression of surprise on the men's faces. They had probably thought that he was a spoiled son of a king who had everything done by others. So Charles decided that they would not hear a word of complaint from him.

The work was hard, but simple. It didn't require thinking, so his untamed thoughts quickly ran back to the past.

***

Charles remembered his sorrow after Moira had died. His only consolation was his little daughter. Then he started drinking. It helped him cope with the grief, but it was short-lived. He soon started abusing alcohol, visiting places where a prince should never be seen, meeting with one-night stands and even using drugs. His parents reluctantly accepted his behaviour, hoping despite all signs, that it would end when some time passed. It was only when he showed up to his parents' anniversary ball completely drunk and insulted a foreign ambassador that the king decided it was enough. He gave his son a choice that in reality was no choice at all. The king told Charles that if he wanted to keep his title and position he had to travel to the country from where the ambassador came and re-establish the diplomatic relations which where broken because of his stupidity.

One week after the incident the prince was already on his way. He was made captain of one of the king's ships, but in reality it was Mr. Howlett – Logan - who was in charge of the ship. Charles wouldn't have changed the tiniest bit if it wasn't for the storm that came one day during their voyage. He was still suffering from withdrawal symptoms and he rarely left his cabin. However, somehow he heard the raised voices of the sailors and felt the increasing strength of the waves tossing the ship wherever they wanted. He'd never know why, but in that moment he left his bunk and went up to the deck. The storm raging outside was not the worst that he had seen in his life, but for his tired and sick head it seemed to be enormous. It was then that he saw Alex falling over board. No one else noticed. Everyone was too busy trying to fight with the strong wind. The prince didn't think. It was his long taught instinct that directed his actions. He grabbed a coil of rope that was attached to a cleat, he tied himself at the waist and jumped into the water. He managed to swim to Alex and by that time the people on board must have noticed them because they threw them a second rope for Alex and then helped them both to get back on board.

Charles did not notice it right away, but everyone started treating him differently. Some of them, like Logan, had known him before his marriage, but the rest had not. He realised that for the first time in his life he was respected for who he was and not because of his title. He also realised that as the captain he was responsible for the well-being of his crew and as a father he was responsible for Raven's future. He could not let everyone down. He could not let Moira down. After his change it was easy for Charles to accomplish the task he had been given and he returned to his homeland with glory. The king and the queen were glad that he had changed. They tried to make him stay, but he convinced them that it was better for everyone to let him stay away from the capital city and from the painful memories connected to the castle. The king then decided that he would be their emissary and gave him Blackbird. Charles had taken Raven and her governess with him on every journey since.

***

When the work was done and all the materials that the pirates needed were recovered from his ship, they prepared it to be burnt. It was in too bad a shape for them to repair and they would not leave it for someone else to find. Even if it had been in a better shape, they they did not have enough people to use it. Charles saw what Emma had mentioned earlier. The pirates had lost more man than they anticipated. They barely had enough men for the journey across the ocean.

Charles wondered what Magneto – it was hard to call him Erik even in Charles' mind – would do. Sailing with too few men was hard even in good conditions, but it was nearly impossible, if the weather was tough. He knew that his men would rather die than join the pirates. Their loyalty could not be bought. However, turning back meant that the pirates would have to guard their prisoners longer and every day of delay meant that it would be more probable that someone would start looking for the king's son. There was also the problem with the men coming ashore. Charles had no way of knowing for certain, but from what he observed he could deduce that the captain did not have the crew's unwavering obedience. Magneto had to take into account the possibility of someone letting a word about their prisoners slip. It could have catastrophic consequences for the pirates. It could mean that the king's navy would wait for them when they reached Charles' homeland. It would also give Charles, his daughter and their crew a better chance at an escape attempt.

When Charles looked at the pirate captain, he could see that his brow was furrowed. The prince thought in that moment that he could almost hear the other man's thoughts which were following the same trail as his own did just moments before. Charles knew that  
what Magneto would choose depended mostly on the situation between the captain and his crew.

When everything was repaired and the pirates got everything they wanted from Blackbird, the pirate captain ordered to cut the ship loose. They set fire to Charles' ship leaving the bodies of his crew members to burn with the ship. They had moved the bodies of their dead comrades to give them to the sea later. Charles whispered a quiet prayer for his men, unable to grant them a proper burial they deserved. He remembered all their names and faces. He remembered the moments they spent together, the hardships and the joyful times. Despite his feelings, the prince knew that he could not afford to dwell on them. He had to take care of those he could still help. His priority was keeping Raven and the surviving part of his crew safe.

He was about to ask the captain to allow him to see Raven and his men, but as if hearing his thoughts the man told Emma. 

“I need to talk with the princeling. I want you to organise men to prepare the bodies for the evening. Send the rest of the crew to their normal duties.”

Emma nodded, but then her brow furrowed. “Which direction do we take captain?”

“East Emma.” His voice was unfaltering. “We're sailing east.”

Charles noticed the uncertainty in Emma's eyes, but she did not question the order. The captain must have weighed his options and decided that he could not be sure of his crew and Emma understood this as well. They were walking on thin ice and they had to thread carefully.

Magneto gestured for Charles to follow him and the prince did. They entered the captain's cabin and Charles' heart jumped at the sight of unharmed Raven.

“Daddy!” The little girl exclaimed and ran to him. He caught her mid-way and embraced her tightly. “I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!” She burst into tears.

“Darling it is going to be fine.” He smoothed her hair. “You did nothing wrong.”

“I did!” Her voice was shaky. “If she had not found me, you would have won!”

“Hush now darling. Nothing in our current situation is your fault. You are not to blame.” He hugged her even tighter and wanted to console her with more words, but the captain interrupted them.

“Enough of that nonsense. Be quiet child or I'll have Angel take you away. I need to talk to your father.” Charles was astonished how gentle the man's voice was when he addressed Raven, despite his obvious attempt to hide it. His daughter did her best to stifle her sobs. Then the captain turned his attention to Charles and the impression disappeared instantly. The prince, however, was not going to let the pirate win all the conversation for himself.

“I know that you will tell me that I am in no position to negotiate with you, but I have to ask you to hear me out. If it was my life and safety I was worried about, you would never hear me beg. But It is not my life that concerns me right now, but my daughter's and my crew's. I will do anything, absolutely anything you ask me to do, but please do not hurt any of them.” Charles' voice was steady and firm, but it still carried the usual softness. “If it's money you desire, I'll give you everything I have.” The prince remembered the hateful expression the captain had when he looked at him. The next sentence was quieter, somehow sad. “If you seek vengeance, your quarrel is with me or my family. It doesn't concern my crew. Just me and Raven, but she's just a child. Please, do not hurt them.” Charles' blue eyes met the steely-blue of the captain's eyes and he had a strange sense of a déjà vu. He had seen the man before, but the circumstances of that encounter were lost in the depth of his memory.

Then the captain spoke, his voice laced with contempt and cold fury. “That's what I'd do, if I was dealing with an equal. Oh how quickly you invoke the rules of honour and justice when you need them. But tell me princeling, what would you have done, if it was you who had won the fight?” He didn't wait for Charles' answer. “You would have killed me and all of my men or you would have taken us prisoner and sent us to the gallows without trial.” His words cut the air between them like knives and left no place for an argument. “If it was up to me, you and all your men would have been dead by now, however, the crew worked hard to catch you and they deserve a reward, so I'll show you mercy, that you know nothing about. You'll do precisely what I say. If you fail even the slightest bit, I'll kill one of your men and make your daughter watch. If you fail again, I'll kill another one.”

Raven trembled slightly in Charles' arms, but he quickly reassured her. “I will not fail, Raven. I promise.”


	4. Storm

Erik stood at the helm and watched his men at work. The weather was fine and the journey went on smoothly. Among his crew he saw a lean and small figure. The prince. For the past two weeks Erik had made him work with the crew as if he had been one of them. He thought that he could break the boy easily. He seemed to be a weakling that would start crying after just a few hours of toiling. However, he had to reluctantly admit that the prince did his duties without a single word of complaint. Erik couldn't help, but feel a tiny bit of respect for the prince and he hated it. That the boy was somewhat attractive, didn't help him either. Only a memory of Magda could chase away such thoughts. Guilty or not, the prince was a part of what happened. It was the king's fault and the prince was his father's son.

***

Erik had been born in a middle class family. His father was a blacksmith and Erik often helped him at work. It soon became obvious that the boy was talented and because he was also hard-working, by the time he grew up to be a teenager he was second to none in the region, maybe even in the entire kingdom. He was also clever and his mother took care to educate him. The family led a simple, but good life and Erik thought of himself as of the happiest boy in the World. That was until he met her.

It was his mother's birthday. Erik was sitting in the smithy and was modelling a silver rose to give her. The tiny flower had been meticulously cast by him from high quality metal and Erik was just giving it a few final touches when he heard a customer come in. It was a woman. No, it was the most stunning woman he had ever seen. She welcomed him and he probably said something that slightly resembled a response. Then she noticed the flower in his hand.

“Oh, what a beauty!” She exclaimed and Erik couldn't help, but think the same, though it wasn't about the rose at all. “How much do you want for it?”

Erik, who barely heard her question, followed her glance and finally understood what she was asking about. “I'm sorry, but I can't sell it to you. It's a gift for my mother's birthday that is today. It took me several days to make. Not that I didn't work then. It took me so long because I was working so I could only work on it in the evenings or during my breaks.” He didn't know why he explained all that to her. He understood that he had been babbling awkwardly, so he just added. “I'm really sorry.”

To his astonishment she didn't seem offended by his words, like many wealthy women would, if he had refused to satisfy their whims. “It's fine. I wouldn't want your mother's gift anyway. Now I understand. It's so beautiful and special because you love her so much.” She blushed when she realised what she had said and he was once again captivated by her beauty. “I'm sorry. I say things without thinking them through. I'm Magda. My father was visiting the mayor of this town, I've heard that you live here and I wanted to meet you. Your craftsmanship is famous and I wanted to see what you could do. Now I can see that the stories don't give you enough credit. You're a far better artist than in any of them and that rose is proof.”

“You honour me with your words my lady.” He couldn't think of anything else to say after her praises.

“Please. I'm Magda. Don't call me a lady. I feel so old when people do. I'm younger than you are!”

“It wouldn't be proper my...” He begun, but caught himself mid-word.

“Who's to say what's proper? What if it were agreed that "proper" meant wearing a codfish on your head? Would you wear it?” When he couldn't find a good response, she continued. “So I'm Magda. What do you want me to call you?”

He then realised that he had not given her his own name and felt ashamed. “I'm sorry. My name is Erik. I'm very pleased to meet you m... Magda.” The name felt strangely coming from his lips, but she seemed pleased to hear it.

“I assure you that the pleasure is all mine Erik.” She smiled at him and he felt his world spinning. He had to control himself.

“Let me show you around.” He proposed to be able to focus on a familiar task rather than looking at her.

“Thank you. I'd like that a lot.”

So Erik showed her everything. He didn't just stop at the part of the shop where they had objects that women were usually most interested in. He had a feeling that she was different and her reactions soon proved him right. She was curious about everything, so when she had seen everything in the shop, he showed her the places he worked in and she listened with utter fascination while he explained everything to her.

It was over too soon when they heard the door opening again and Erik saw the man that must have been Magda's father. He looked at Magda, totally ignoring Erik as if he wasn't there, and asked her if she wanted anything. She let her wistful glance stop on beautiful daggers that hang on the wall, but then she went to the women's section and chose a beautiful set of silver cutlery.

“Will you pack it for me please?” She asked Erik.

“Of course my lady.” She sent him a glance that said what she thought of the title, but said nothing, mindful of her father's presence.

Erik started working and soon it was ready, wrapped in a beautiful paper. Her father asked him how much it was, still not looking directly at Erik. The boy wanted to say that it was a gift for her, but one look at her made him understand that she would never accept it, so he said the price, his eyes never leaving her own. Her father paid and they left. Erik thought that he had been visited by an angel this one time in his life.

His mother loved the gift he gave her.

***

During the two weeks that passed from the battle the routine they followed slowly set in. The prince slept and ate with the crew. At the beginning of his watch, after first meal, the prince came to Erik for instructions. He was given various jobs from the simplest ones to the more responsible ones. Erik wondered how far he could push him. He wanted to see the prince fail and every day the prince came out victorious was really annoying. Erik watched him interact with other sailors, heard a few conversations they had and all that he saw was different from what he had thought about the prince. The young man was clever, but that wasn't the most important thing. It was that people wanted to listen to him. Whenever he opened his mouth people focused their attention on him. But Erik wasn't going to fall for the prince's ruse to lull them into the false safety. He remembered.

***

He thought that he'd never see her again, so when she walked into the shop just a week after their first meeting, he was unable to say anything and just stared at her.

“Hi Erik.” She said simply, like it was the most normal thing in the world. “You look as if you've seen a ghost. Is everything alright?”

He finally regained his ability to speak after a few seconds. “I'm fine. I just thought, I'd never see you again. For a moment I've even thought that you must have been a dream. You were just too perfect to be true.” He said the words before he realised what they meant. They both blushed furiously.

“Me? Perfect? Quit joking.” Magda tried to dismiss his words, but he could see that she was deeply moved by them.

He didn't know weather he should deny his words or apologise for them, but they were the truth and he couldn't bring himself to do neither, so he changed the topic. “I couldn't stop thinking about you. I made this for you.” He handed her a wrapped object.

When Magda unpacked it she saw a flower. She didn't say a word and Erik grew worried that she didn't like it.

“I'm sorry. I've tried to make a rose for you, but I couldn't. Somehow in my imagination this one suited you best.”

“Erik...” She started, but he didn't stop talking.

“I'm sorry. I'll make you a rose. I...”

“Erik!” Her louder tone made him pause. “This is perfect. A white lotus. I thought I liked the rose more than anything, but now I can see that I've been wrong. This one is more like me. It's just perfect!”

“There's a necklace too, you can-” Magda didn't let him finish. She closed the distance between them and kissed him. Erik's world stopped in that moment. His heart was beating faster than usual, but all he could feel was the touch of her delicate lips on his. It was a chaste kiss and it ended too soon, but it changed everything.

After that day they started seeing each other. They didn't hide it. They just preferred to be alone with one another. They've sworn their love to each other not needing anyone's approval or blessing. The had slept with each other and everything would have been perfect, but Magda's father found out about them. He was furious and being a wealthy man he asked the king for a favour and because he told the story in such way, that Erik looked like the one who had been guilty, the young lover was banished under punishment of death and Magda was locked away at home. It wouldn't have stopped Erik from returning, but he learned from a trustworthy source that she had died. On that day he swore to avenge her death on her father and the unjust king. It took him some time and effort, but he found the ship that Magda's father was travelling on and managed to kill him.

***

Finally he would have his revenge. Prince Charles was just one puzzle in Erik's plan and he would soon have completed it. So he watched the prince's every move, not letting him out of his sight. He had come too far to back away, no matter how charming the prince seemed to be. At the end of the prince's watch Erik allowed him some time with his crew and Raven. He told himself that it wasn't because the prince was making him weaker. He had reasons for it. The Blackbird's crew was less likely to rebel, if they knew that their prince was fine. Erik liked listening to the prince's conversations with his daughter. Fine, he had to admit to himself that the prince fascinated him a little bit. He wasn't who Erik thought him to be in the beginning or he was a perfect actor.

***

After he had been banished, Erik got on a ship that took him over the Western Ocean. There he opened his own smithy with a goal to make enough money to be able to rescue Magda and start a new life with her away from her family. Then the news of her death reached him and Erik was totally devastated. He went to a tavern that night. To get drunk or to get into a fight. He didn't know. Instead he heard that one of the pirate captains was searching for a blacksmith to join their crew. Erik volunteered without second thoughts. Thanks to his skills and his diligence he quickly got on well with the crew and when the captain died in a battle, they chose Erik to be take his place. He didn't waste that opportunity and became the most infamous pirate that sailed the Western Ocean, known as Magneto.

***

The day had passed peacefully. Erik had been on his feet since early morning, so when the evening came he was really tired. He let the prince go to rest, but when the watch was over and Emma came to change him, he told her that he couldn't go yet. He had a feeling that that something bad was going to happen. There was a tension in the air. Something different than the usual saltiness, something less tangible.

“You've worked all day long Erik. You're overtired. Don't you think you could have made it up?”

“No, Emma. This time I'm not mistaken. There's a storm coming.”

Emma paled slightly. She didn't ask the question, she didn't have to. It hung between them like a menace. 

“We can do it. There's no better crew sailing the Western Ocean. If anyone can do it, it's us.” The rest of the sentence was left unspoken. If they couldn't, then nothing else would matter.

***

The storm hit them hard just four hours later. Erik wished that he had been wrong. It was a damn monster like few Erik had seen in his sailing career. The crew was all awake and struggling to keep the ship afloat, even the men from the previous watch. They were tired, but still not as much as Erik who had been awake since before his watch and didn't have a moment of rest. He hid his tiredness well, but it was still wining.

“Let me help.” Erik heard a steady and soft voice beside him. It wasn't loud, but somehow it was able to break through the roaring of thunders and wailing of the wind. Erik felt a strong pair of hands placed next to his own. “You are exhausted. Sooner or later your body will give up. Please, let me take care of this. You are not alone.”

Erik was stunned, but he gripped the helm harder and spoke to the prince trying to outshout the raging storm. “Why would I leave my life and the lives of my crew members in your hands princeling?”

“Because I would do anything to save Raven's life and the lives of my crew members. If you fail due to your exhaustion and I do not help you, we are as good as dead. You have 10 people on board who are doing nothing. Let us help. They will listen to my every order and as long as you have Raven, I will listen to yours. You know that I am a good captain, you did your preparations, so you know. Let me help.”

Erik was astonished by the prince's words, but as much as he didn't want to admit it, they made sense. “Fine, but remember.” There was a dangerous edge to his voice. “If you try anything, you'll pay.”

Erik left the prince at the helm and went to find Emma. 

“Tell someone to set our prisoners free. They are to report to their prince at the helm.”

“Erik are you sure?” She asked, but she understood. They were too few and though they might have been enough when the weather was good, now they were loosing against the storm. “Letting him take the helm is a big step even for you.” She used the word big, but he knew that she meant reckless.

“He's my second best here and that's the truth.” Erik admitted reluctantly. “You can go watch him, if you're concerned.”

“I'll trust you with this one. Go rest.”

He went to his cabin. The captain's cabin was the safest place, so Raven was there and Angel, who took care of her. The latter stood up when she saw Erik stumbling inside.

“Captain! Are you alright?” She helped him sit down on his bed.

“I'm fine, just tired. I'll stay with the princess, you go help Emma.”

“Are you sure you can...”

“Angel...” Erik tried to make his voice sound stern, but it faltered, so he added in a softer manner. “Please go. I'm just tired.”

She went out and left them alone. Erik closed his eyes for a moment, not daring to lay down, for he knew it would be very easy to fall asleep, if he did.

“Why are you a pirate sir?” Raven asked him with her childish voice.

He looked at her then, a six-year old girl sitting on an additional bed in his cabin. She was so near and yet she was so distant. She asked him sincerely, yet how could she understand? Well, he had nothing better to do anyway. “Forget sir. I'm no sir. You can call me Erik. Why are you a princess?”

“My father is a prince and my mother was a princess, so I am a princess.”

Erik smiled a little bit to himself. Everything was so perfectly simple in a child's mind. It was something he could work with though. “So you were born a princess?”

“Yes.” She answered. “Were you born a pirate?”

“No and no. You weren't born a princess. You were made one because of your inheritance. I was made a pirate, by someone who hurt me. I was powerless then, but as a captain I have power.”

“Power to get revenge on those who took her from you?”

Erik was shocked by that question. “Who told you that?” He queried.

“You had that look on your face.” She said like it explained everything and Erik was getting impatient.

“What look?” He asked her, brows furrowed.

“The same look father has whenever anyone mentions mother in his presence. He thinks that he is good at hiding it, but I always notice.”

Erik was too shocked or too exhausted to reply to that. Probably both. Suddenly his bed raced towards his head. The last thing he saw was Raven's little worried face and her voice calling his name was the last thing he heard.

***

Erik woke up at the sound of someone entering his cabin. It was the prince, but Raven was nowhere in sight, so Erik assumed he was the one that the prince was here to see.

“Erik...” The young man begun. When had they started using their names to address each other? “I can't hold these feelings back. I want you.”

Erik stared at the young man as if he had been struck by a lighting. Why had he said those words? How could Erik believe them? When had that captive prince become the ruler of Erik's heart? No, he wasn't going to fall for that.

"What makes you think..." Erik begun his angry tirade, but he wasn't allowed to finish.

Charles closed the distance between the two of them. Erik was standing up. When the hell did that happen? He knew what the younger man would do, but he was too stunned to react and his own body had clearly nothing against it. Charles kissed him and Erik's worries disappeared instantly. The feeling of those red, hot lips against his was quite exquisite. Erik broke the kiss to breathe, but Charles held on to him and used it for his own benefit sliding his tongue into Erik's mouth. Everything around them seemed to disappear and Erik felt caught in the bliss of the moment as his body reacted to the kiss. He felt himself growing hard.

“Wait...” But he wasn't allowed to finish.

“Please Erik.” Charles moaned, not letting him pull away. “I want you.”

Their mouths met once again and Erik gave in. After all who was he to reject such an invitation? He would think things through later. Now it was just those soft, red lips against his own and Charles' hot tongue exploring his mouth. Erik kissed back and his hands worked desperately to undo the prince's clothes.

“Erik...” The prince moaned again when he felt Erik's hands on his body. “Erik...”

***

“Erik!”

The voice was somehow distant and different. Erik shook his head not wanting their moment to pass. Then he slowly woke up. It was Raven's voice calling him. It was already light outside and the storm had passed. He was left really disturbed after what had happened in his dream. Was that what he wanted?

“You were sleeping peacefully, but you started moving about ten minutes ago and you would have fallen and I could not wake you up.”

“Thank you for keeping watch over me.”


	5. Change

After guiding the ship safely through the storm, Charles was tired, but he stood strong at the helm. Most of the people were on board, some just lying down, some passed out from exhaustion. But they were all alive. It was astonishing, but they had done it. The ship was mostly whole too. There were some repairs needed, but nothing immediately demanding attention. Charles had even managed to keep the ship on course.

He noticed Ororo, who was one of the few people still capable of standing up and called her to him. The prince left her in charge of the helm and went on to inspect everything.

He first directed his steps to Erik's cabin where he knew he would find Raven. He walked in and saw that the captain was still asleep, but Raven was not. She sat on the spare bed she had used to sleep in during this tough night and she was reading a book. The princess looked up from the text and she smiled when she saw him.

“Good morning father.” She put the tome down and came to hug him. “I was so worried about you. That storm was terrifying.”

“I was worried about you too. Are you alright?” She nodded. “Had he done anything?” He glanced at the still sleeping pirate.

“No. We just talked. He was a good man you know. I think he might still be, but he seeks revenge because someone parted him with his beloved.”

“He told you that?” Charles asked incredulous.

“I deduced it. He used some words that gave me the overall idea.” Charles smiled at that. Despite being a small child, Raven, who was raised among adults, sometimes spoke in a manner that did not fit her age.

“You astonish me everyday my princess.” He kissed her forehead gently. “Stay here and watch over him. I have to go. I will see you later darling.”

The prince left the captain's cabin thinking about what Raven had said and suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle came together.

***

Charles' head was about to explode. He had spent the evening before drinking as much alcohol as he could and now the world was spinning around him and there were twice as many people in the palace as usually. He had no idea why he had come back. Maybe he had run out of money? Yes, it was probably that.

The prince was about to go to his chambers, but he heard some commotion in the throne room and out of curiosity decided to check what was happening. He went to the balconies on the upper floor that surrounded the throne room and he stood there unseen by anyone, but able to observe everything clearly or rather as clearly as he could in his state.

From what Charles could see it was some trial. There was a young man in shackles at the place of the accused. Or maybe there were two men? Were they twins? No, it had to be Charles' head. On the other side stood an angry looking nobleman, whose name was lost in the princes' memory. Charles' spent some time staring at the man trying to remember who he was. He did not listen to the people who were speaking. His brain worked too slow to process their words anyway. Lord Maximoff. That was the name. The prince remembered the man's daughter. She was the bravest woman he had ever met. They had seen each other a few times at court before Moira's death and they had become friends. He tried to focus on the trial, but it was really hard. Finally the king told everyone to be quiet and announced the verdict.

“Erik Lehnsherr! You were found guilty of mistreating the young Lady Maximoff and forcing yourself on her. As punishment you are banished from the kingdom forever. If you ever set foot in this land again, the punishment is death.”

The man protested, claiming innocence, but the king told the guards to take him away. Charles' head was hurting even more, so he just went to his own room. He remembered none of that in the morning and as it was a taboo in the castle he heard nothing about it later.

***

The prince was stunned how much he had forgotten. He regretted that part of his life and was really glad it was over. Alas not as entirely as he had thought.

He went on board to see how much damage had the storm done, but apart from some torn sailcloth and some equipment washed over board, he found everything was fine. He visited the wounded and sent Jean, the young medic from his own crew, to take care of them. The prince managed to find a group of people from both crews who had enough strength to take this watch and others went below deck to get rest.

He wondered what would happen later. True, the pirates wanted the reward for him and his daughter, but now he could see that they were conflicted. It was easy to treat the prisoners like they were no human beings. However, when it came to the people that one had sailed with and survived a massive storm thanks to cooperation, it was definitely not the same situation. Charles was amused watching the change. He hoped it was for the better.

***

Some months after the trial, that Charles had forgotten about, a woman came to the king's castle looking for shelter. It was when Charles had returned from the journey that had changed him and they met when the guards let her in. It was Lady Magda Maximoff and Charles was glad to see her, but she was sad. He tried to ask her about the reasons, but she did not want to talk about it and he respected her wish. All she told him was that her father had cast her out when he found out she was pregnant and that she had nowhere to go. The prince offered to help her without second thoughts. He hid her from the prying eyes of the courtiers. He could not stay in the castle, but he left her in good hands. The next time he came back he found out that she had given birth to twins. Pietro and Wanda were adorable children and Raven loved playing with them. They were kept a secret, so only a few people knew about them. Unfortunately, the next time he returned he found Lady Magda on her deathbed. She was sick and he was once again devastated. She reminded him of Moira. Before Magda died, she asked him to take care of her children, but despite his insistence, she did not want to reveal their father's identity. Charles found a place at court for Pietro and Wanda, found them a governess and provided for them.

***

At last the pieces were all together. Charles had found the father of the twins. He realised that the trial must have been a lie. That everything was made up by Lord Maximoff who must have been furious that his daughter had fallen for a man whose origins were not noble. The prince realised that Magda was not ashamed to admit who was the father of her children. She wanted to protect her beloved at all costs. Charles also realised that Erik – after what he had just learned it was hard to think of him as of just a pirate – knew nothing about Pietro and Wanda. Another thought was that his own way of thinking about the man had changed yet again.

As if summoned by Charles' thoughts, Erik came out of the captain's cabin and walked over to where the prince was standing. They both knew that they needed to talk yet none of them wanted to begin the conversation. In the end, it was the pirate who broke the silence.

“The world changes as fast as weather at sea.”

Charles understood what he meant. “Enemies can become friends because of just one tidal wave.”

“Is that what we have become last night prince?” Charles noticed that the other man had not used the mocking diminutive this time. “Friends?”

“Allies, I would say. United to fight the forces of nature. We have won one battle. But eventually nature always wins.” Charles wanted to reveal what he knew, but he had to be patient.

“That she does. What are we now? What will become of us when the sky has cleared?” The prince could see that the pirate was conflicted. His various emotions reflected in his eyes.

“I could tell you that it was up to you, but it would not be true. Somehow our fates are entwined. They had been for a longer time than you would suspect.” He could feel Erik's questioning look. It was time for the truth, no matter what would happen later. “What do you really want?”

“That's no concern of yours. What do you know about me?” The captain's voice grew impatient. He was readying himself for a fight.

Charles shook his head slowly. “Please be patient. I will tell you everything. You are mistaken.” He glanced to see Erik's reaction, but the other man was listening carefully to what he was saying. “What you want is inseparably tied with my future, thus it concerns me. What I know about you is just a sad part of a greater picture, but enough for me to see a blurred whole. I might even know some pieces you yourself have no idea about.”

“Can you please speak more clearly? I understand the words you're saying, but the meaning escapes my primitive mind.” The pirate's words were ironic, but Charles understood that he could not drag his game any longer.

“We both know that primitive is the last thing that can be said about a highly intelligent man such as yourself, Erik Lehnsherr.” Charles could see the shock on the man's face. For a moment they were both silent, Erik was too taken aback to say anything and Charles admired the reaction his words had on the other man.

“Since when have you known?” Was the only thing the pirate asked and the prince could hear the dangerous note back in his voice. He had to talk quickly, if he wanted to mend the situation.

“Only since this morning. Raven told me that you were seeking revenge for someone you have loved and lost. That had brought back a memory, which I did not even know I had, from the depths of my mind. The memory of your trial. I was too drunk to know what had happened then. Maybe I could have prevented what had happened to you. I did not even remember later when my friend Lady Magda came to the castle to seek help.” He saw another expression of shock on Erik's face, so he quickly continued. “My mind was still too weak then to link the events together and I was missing that memory.”

Erik then exploded with questions. He wanted to know everything about Magda, so Charles told him everything. There was no point in hiding the truth. He finished with a statement.

“I have in my care what none of us had any idea you wanted. You on the other hand have my heart right there in your cabin. What you would probably propose, is a trading of hostages. However, Pietro and Wanda are guests at my palace and my wards. They certainly are no hostages and they are people, so I would never trade them. You can take them with you, if that is your wish. You are their father after all. There is so much more to you than you know. Not just pain and anger. There is good, too. Even Raven has felt it and I can feel it very strongly.”

There was a tear rolling down Erik's cheek. He was overtaken by his emotions. “I have two children I knew nothing about. They don't even know who I am and you're more of a father to them than I.” He looked at Charles as if they had never seen each other before. “Why are you like that? Why have you done that? Why have you told me those things?” After a moment of pause he added. “Why have you helped me yesterday? You didn't know who I was then. You could have left me there at the helm and wait till I would pass out and some wave would wash me overboard. Yet you saved me. You saved my crew. You saved my ship. It wasn't only for you and your crew. So why have you done it?”

It was Charles' time to keep silent for a while. Was he ready to admit this truth? It was much more complicated than retelling a story he had already organised in his own head. “When I look at you I can see myself. I keep thinking how easily our fates could have been reversed.” It was not enough and he knew it. He had to continue what he had started. “I thought you were a monster when I have met you. You have chased us, you devised a plan that ended with a woman from your crew holding a knife to my daughter's throat, you have ordered to kill the wounded people from my crew and you have threatened to kill the rest if I had defied you.” The prince paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. “But during the two weeks of serving on your ship, practically as a member of your crew, I observed a rather different man. I saw a good captain who knew how to lead his people, a man who was unafraid to get his hands dirty, not only during a battle, but also with day-to-day tasks, a man who, no matter what he claimed, could not be harsh towards a child. My attitude has changed from despising you to admiring you. I think that in other circumstances we could have been good friends.” Or more, he added in his mind though he left it unspoken. “It would not be easy for me to let a person I hated die, if I could save them, but if it was a person like me? A person I, in some way, admired? No, I could not let you die Erik.” The prince sighed. It was not an easy thing to say. “As to why I took care of Magda's children, I think the answer is simple. It was the least I could do for a friend who needed help. Finally, I have told you everything because I believe that you deserve to know. I think that answers your questions.”

Erik thought for a moment about what he had heard. “The weather at see changes really quickly.” Was what he said. “Do you think we could still be friends?”

Charles gestured towards the men and women from both crews working together as if it was the most natural thing. “Yesterday they were foes, today they are cooperating and it bears good fruits. Yesterday, no matter what I thought or felt, I was your prisoner, but today it is up to us. Up to you. I can be what you want me to be.” 

“Would you still say it, if I didn't have Raven?” Charles nodded before the other man had even finished. “What if it was your choice? What would you say?”

The prince mused over the question for a while. “I would ask you to call me by my name and I would see where it would take us. I would also thank you for yesterday.”

“Why would you thank me?” Erik was amazed by the prince's answer. “Well, it's up to you.”

“Then call me Charles.” He extended his hand and Erik carefully shook it.

“You can call me Erik.”

“I shall.” There was a playful smile on Charles' face. “Thank you for trusting me yesterday Erik.”

“Thank you for saving me and my crew Charles.”

They stood there side by side and Charles wondered what the future would bring them. Something was born between them in that silence, a mutual understanding and something else, something more profound. It was not friendship, not yet, but those were foundations of one.


	6. Unrest

Erik was a man who always hoped for the best, but at the same time he was prepared for the worst. Things had changed on board since the storm. Both crews worked together, usually peacefully, but there were some minor incidents. Erik could notice that some of his crew members were dissatisfied with the situation.

Things were different between him and the prince too. They spent more time together and played chess. Erik, who was a good player and had no one to play with among his crew, was really glad to learn that Charles was a keen player himself and that surprisingly their levels were matched, so it was impossible to predict who would win when they began a game. They had long conversations with each other about really everything. Erik was slightly annoyed to find out that there were few subjects he knew more about than the prince. Honestly, when did that man find time to be a scholar too? Despite that, Charles always treated him as an equal and was eager to hear Erik's thoughts on every topic. They often spent time with Raven too. Erik took to the girl very much and they fooled around together while Charles tried to make them stop. The princess also told him about his children. Everything they did on every day they had played together since she could remember. It wasn't exactly like knowing them, but at least it was some closure, so that when he met them, he would have some basic information on who they were and what they liked.

Erik was having one of his conversations with Charles, a chess set between them, but forgotten in the course of discussion, when Emma interrupted them. Erik could see that she was concerned from the moment she had entered, so he broke off mid-sentence.

She glanced at Charles, but when Erik nodded she said. “If you don't do something about the situation on board, there will be a mutiny.” Erik noticed that this time she had forsaken her deniability words. “Or Shaw will call for a vote and honestly Erik, with some of the moods on board, I can't be sure, if you can win this time.”

“Will you be on my side if it comes to a vote?” He asked her, but his tone was playful.

Emma wasn't pleased. “Is everything a joke to you? Your captaincy is at stake, maybe even your life and you treat it less seriously than your chess game? I don't know Erik! I don't know if I should vote for you. Yes, you're a better sailor than Shaw is, but can you lead better? This situation of impasse cannot continue. The people need to know what are your plans for the future.” She paused to calm herself a little. “I need to know Erik.”

Erik glanced at Charles. He knew that the situation needed resolving, but he didn't know what to do. Sure, his mind had created multiple scenarios, but none of them was flawless. Why was he hesitating? Well, the answer to that question was sitting at the other side of the chessboard and looking at him with those immensely blue eyes. Was he becoming weak because of the prince? No, he would have none of that. His cravings aside, he had to maintain his position and put the rebels to their places. The best way to do that was using their weapons against them.

“If you're so eager to choose, then we shall have a vote.”

Emma was stunned and she couldn't understand this decision. “I thought you'd want to avoid the vote at all costs? You'll be playing with fire with no certainty that you won't get burnt.” She stopped when she noticed his shark-like grin.

“Have you known me since yesterday? I've been playing this game since childhood. I'm good at it. Did you know that I could talk customers in my father's shop into buying whatever I wanted them to buy? It's not mind control, people just sense my leadership skills and they want to follow what I say.” He was exaggerating, but having fun nonetheless.

“You should know that talking won't help you this time. It's blood they want. Yours or his.” She gestured towards Charles who sat at the table unnaturally quiet for himself and lost in his thoughts.

“Your concern is touching, but I won't stop being the captain of this ship today.”

“That overconfidence will be the death of you some day.” Emma shook her head slightly, but accepted that he had a plan.

“Maybe, but not today.”

Emma didn't answer that. When she left both men sat in silence for a while.

“You know that it is still risky?” The prince remarked and Erik was only slightly surprised that Charles knew what he intended to do.

“Not for you. Stay out of it and you'll be fine, regardless of what happens.” He meant it ironically, but somehow it didn't sound that way. Did he care? There was something seriously wrong with him lately.

Charles seemed a little astounded too, but then he shrugged it of and changed the topic. “Who is this Shaw person anyway? I have seen him around, but he ignored my presence and has never talked to me.”

“Sebastian Shaw was a certain candidate for the next captain of Genosha until I became part of the crew. Some people like him, the rest is afraid of him, so it must have been really annoying for him that I joined neither of these groups. He'd actually made an effort of befriending me when I arrived, but I saw through his false pleasantries and wanted nothing to do with him. Imagine just how furious he was when I won the vote and became the captain. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.”

Charles mused for a moment on what he had heard. “He is going to try to kill you today and whatever he will say, will make everyone think that killing you is the right thing to do.”

“Is that concern I hear in your voice Charles?” Erik asked casually, but he did feel a little bit anxious about the answer.

“Sheer pragmatism Erik. Whatever you plan on doing is better than what Shaw will do, if he kills you.” Charles replied.

“You think me weak?” Erik asked, but the prince shook his head instantly.

“I know that you are capable of doing terrible things, but I was hoping that we were past that.” Charles was the one with a wilful smile at the moment, but then he grew serious again. “Please, do not make the mistake of underestimating your opponents.”

“I won't.” Erik said standing up. “Stay out of it Charles. You and your crew. It's not your fight.”

“I will not sit this one out.” The prince argued. “As I have told you, it concerns me.”

“Fine.” Erik sighed, but it was the truth. “But don't interfere, no matter what happens.”

***

Every person from both crews was gathered on the deck. He even noticed the little princess next to a grumpy man from the prince's crew. Erik observed with interest that if he hadn't known his men for some time, if he had been someone from the outside, he wouldn't be able to distinguish them from the crew of Blackbird. Shaw was standing in the middle of the crowd and talking with a raised voice.

“We cannot tolerate the kind of hold that the prince has on our captain.” He almost spat out the last word. “If he can't stay in control of the ship, then maybe he shouldn't be the captain!” Some of the men nodded, agreeing with what he had said.

“And who do you imagine taking my place?” Erik's voice wasn't louder than normally, but everyone fell quiet, all the attention focused on him. Shaw was about to answer, yet Erik didn't let him. “You of course. Though I don't know if you remember, we've already been there. You lost that round and it wasn't even a close vote.” He could see the fury in the man's eyes, but he continued. “Do you suggest that these people are stupid? Do you want to say their choices don't matter?” Erik meant to provoke Shaw, while he himself was entirely calm. There was no mistaking who was in charge of the conversation from the very beginning.

“I say maybe they were hoping you'd do a good job, but you've failed to meet those expectations.” Shaw's voice was accusing.

“Have I now?” Erik pretended to think about it. “Oh, maybe when we have won every battle I led us into? Or maybe when we earn enough money to live like kings when we come to shore? Sure, that's a serious let down.” Erik could see that people around him were clearly on his side, even those who have listened carefully to Shaw's words earlier. He smiled and shifted his attention to others, not focusing solely on Shaw. “Maybe you don't like that we're so feared that most of the ships we encounter, surrenders as soon as we raise our flag? Maybe you think that those aren't my merits? But of course they aren't. I've never seen one man take on a whole ship and I doubt any of you has.” Erik heard the name Kenway murmured by someone in the crowd and he had to use all his patience not to roll his eyes. “As long as we're talking about real men, not legends. Back to the point though. It's not my own work. All of us worked hard to achieve that. You are the best crew sailing the Western Ocean! But you need to ask yourselves a question. Were you so feared and so rich before I became your captain?”

Shaw interrupted him. “You know well what I meant Magneto! I ask you now in the name of those you've just praised. What are murderers of our sisters and brothers doing standing here amongst us instead of being chained under the deck? What are you doing spending your time with that man?” He gestured towards Charles. “The same man who shot our friends dead?”

Erik knew exactly that those questions had to come. They were inevitable because that was the cause of the unrest. “It's easy to call them murderers, but have you considered, that we wouldn't be arguing here at all, if they hadn't helped us during the storm?” He addressed the others, forgetting Shaw for a moment. “If you think I've forgotten those who died, you're mistaken. I remember every single person. They were amazing warriors and great comrades. However, they were also aware. They knew the risk and they chose to fight anyway. We've lost good friends, but the loses weren't only on our side. Our opponents have lost people in that fight too. Their friends, their sisters, their brothers. It's easy to call a stranger a murderer after a fight in which you've lost friends, but it's a whole different matter, if it's a person you've struggled side by side with to stay alive. It's a different situation, if that person has saved your life.” Erik's glance met Charles' in that moment. “Of course they have done it to save themselves, but it doesn't change the fact that it's thanks to cooperation that we can all be here in this moment.” He watched the faces of his men and he could see that this round would also be his and soon. Just the last push then. To let them think they had the power while maintaining total control of the situation. “You have chosen me to be your captain in a fair vote. It means that during battles and other dangerous times my word is law, that you trust me to protect your best interests. Right now, however, we are far from danger, so I ask you to choose once again. Do you wish to see those men and women in shackles below deck or would you rather share your duties with them and be sure that when another storm or hardship comes, they'll be there to fight against it together with us?” Erik didn't have to be a mind reader to know the outcome of that vote.

Shaw wasn't ready to give up so easily though. “And what do you imagine will happen with our new friends when we reach our destination?”

“The prince has promised to pay a generous amount of money for every member of his crew.”

“And you believed him.” It wasn't a question, but Shaw said it as if it had been the worst crime. “Haven't you thought that he told you that to keep his men alive, so that when we're close to the shore, they'll be able to fight us and escape? I have thought about it though. That's why I think they should be chained. If it was up to me they'd be dead already.”

Erik was about to answer him when, to his astonishment, Charles stepped inside the circle of men. “When I give my word, I always keep it.” Erik was even more surprised to see that the crew wanted to listen to the prince's words. “You have worked together with my crew for almost a week now, but I have toiled among you for a longer time. It was not enough to get to know you well, but enough for me to make some observations. You are good sailors. You all have plans and dreams concerning your future. Some of you chose this life, but most of you got thrust into it with little to no choice at all. Each of you imagines your own life you will build when you finally get the big prize, but believe me it does not work that way. It is like alcoholism. You drink through the night and in the morning when your head is exploding from pain you promise yourself never to drink again. Come evening though, when the memories of the pain have faded, you start drinking again. There will always be another prize. One day, however, you will attack a ship more heavily armed than yours and that will be the end.” Erik could see that Charles' words reached their aim. Sure, every pirate talked about the life they'd have after. Most of them would never have it. “All of you only see two solutions to this, but I stand here before you to propose a third one. It was hard for me to come to this decision and I would never have done it without consulting it with my crew beforehand. I offer this to you. Relinquish your lives as pirates. I am the king's son and I can grant all of you royal pardons. As you know I have lost most of my crew during the battle. Sail with me and I guarantee you will be rewarded. I will never mistreat any of you as I have never mistreated a member of my crew. I am not a tyrant you might have thought I was. If I were one, those men that stand among you would have joined your crew as soon as you captured me. Instead they chose to remain loyal to me as I was always loyal to them. At the end of your road lies death in battle or death on the gallows. I am offering you a new road. Yes, it will end with death, every life does, but you will have time to build something before your time comes.”

After Charles spoke the last words, everything became silent. Even the sea seemed quieter then usually to respect the prince's words. What Charles proposed was daring, audacious even. Erik himself was shocked by those words. It was finally Shaw who spoke, his voice again furious and full of contempt. He didn't address the prince as if the young man didn't even exist, but he focused his rage on Erik.

“How can you stand calmly when this boy feeds us his outrageous lies? You've allowed him too much freedom and now he thinks he can turn us into his slaves! It's all your fault. You've betrayed your crew. Maybe you've had this planned from the beginning!”

Erik remained calm, but his voice was different. Like a sharp knife that cut through the air and would stop at nothing. “You've gone too far Shaw. You'll take those words back or I'll force you to do it.”

The things then happened so fast that Erik barely had time to register them. Shaw reached for his pistol, so Erik did the same, but it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to shoot first. Then suddenly Charles stood between him and his rival. He prince grabbed the pistol Shaw was intending to point at Erik and tried to point it in the air. He didn't make it in time. The silence was destroyed by a single gunshot. Charles swayed and fell to the ground. Then the next gunshots followed, but this time they came from men from both crews who shot at Shaw. The man died instantly, but Erik didn't care anymore. He knelt next to Charles who was lying in a rapidly widening pool of blood.

“Charles! No!” Erik didn't know what to do, but he felt small, but firm hands pushing him aside. It was the medic from Charles's crew. Just a teenager, but Erik gave her the space she needed. “Can you save him?”

“The wound is superficial, the bullet slid over his skull, but I'll need bandages to stop the bleeding. Otherwise he'll bleed to death.” Someone got her the bandages and she started working quickly and efficiently. “It's a miracle. A few millimetres lower and from such a close distance the bullet would have killed him on the spot.”

Everything later was a blur for Erik. Some men lifted the prince carefully and transported him to the captain's cabin lying him on the bed. Erik stayed with him, changing the cold compresses on his forehead and checking if his bandages weren't soaking through. The pirate captain looked at the prince he would have gladly killed with his own hands not a month ago and prayed, to every deity he had ever heard of, in fear for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd apologise for the Assassin's Creed cameo, but it was fun.


	7. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I've changed the rating of the work because of this chapter.

Charles felt consciousness returning to him slowly. It was like emerging from under water. He opened his eyes. Was he dead? Everything around him was so bright that he thought he might be. But then he heard a familiar voice, full of concern, however, it sounded like music to his ears.

“I am so glad that you have finally woken up father.” Raven was sitting next to him on the bed. He tried to speak, but found out that he could not, his throat was parched. “Do not try to speak yet. You have been unconscious for two days. We tried to give you some water, but it clearly was not enough.” She helped him sit and held a mug to his lips. Charles drank, grateful for every drop.

After a while he was able to speak a little and he was becoming more focused. He noticed Erik sleeping in the other bed. So they were in captain's cabin. Raven followed his gaze.

“He has refused to leave your side for the whole time you were sleeping. It even came to the point where Emma had to almost force-feed him. He has only fallen asleep an hour ago when I reassured him I would keep watch over you. He did not want to leave it to any other person.” Raven's words were once again unfitting for a child.

Charles was startled for a moment, his brain slowly returning to the normal speed of working. “Why would he do that?”

“You are so intelligent father, but sometimes you are as blind as a newborn rabbit.”

Charles looked her in the eyes. “Is that a proper way to talk to your father Raven?” He asked, but there was no anger in his voice.

The princess rolled her eyes. “Tell me, why did you jump between him and that man's pistol?” When he did not answer instantly, she continued. “He would probably sooner face an army of giants than admit it, but he is in love with you as much as you are in love with him.” Charles was too shocked to reply to that and his daughter grinned widely seeing his reaction. “I should go find Jean and tell her that you are awake, so that she can check if you are alright.” Having said that she simply went out of the room, leaving him stunned.

He felt as if he had been struck by lightening. Raven's words rang loudly in his mind along with the memories of his interactions with Erik. It was true that they have grown close after the storm. It was true that Charles admired Erik. But was it love? When he shielded Erik from harm, he had no time to dwell on his actions. It was an instinct to protect - the realisation hit him - someone he cared about.

***

After having been checked by Jean and eating a warm meal, Charles went back to sleep. The medic told him that it was normal for him to feel tired since he had lost a lot of blood. He could even feel his body regaining some strength and vitality after he had eaten. The next time he woke up it was already evening and Erik was keeping watch over him. As soon as the prince stirred on the bed, Erik was handing him a mug of water.

“Drink it all. You need fluids.” His voice left no place for arguing and Charles was thirsty anyway, so he did as he was told. Charles had a million questions, but Erik stopped him from asking them. “You shouldn't talk.”

“I am not a child Erik.” Charles replied slightly annoyed, but he softened his voice seeing the worry on Erik's face. “Fine then. I will not talk, if you do. Tell me what had happened.”

Erik handed him a bowl of warm soup before he began. “After you were wounded, several men from both crews shot Shaw.” Charles made a questioning face. “Yes, he died. After that there was the vote and I have to tell you that I've never even heard of such an unanimous voting. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you've mind controlled them to do your bidding.” He then described with details all the events and Charles tried really hard to listen to that deep voice, but somewhere during the story he slipped back into unawareness.

***

The next morning Charles woke up feeling already healthy and totally done lying in bed. He went out to talk to the sailors, who were really glad to see him feeling better, he spent some time with Raven and he would have probably avoided talking to Erik even longer, if his daughter had not told him that he was stalling. He then gave up and went back to the captain's cabin. Erik was there looking over some maps with Emma, but when Charles came in, she said that it could wait and left, giving him one of her beautiful smiles when she passed by him.

They stood in awkward silence for a while, staring at each other. Charles, who never had any problems with expressing his thoughts, felt strangely nervous, but to his astonishment, it was Erik who spoke first.

“If two kings were left alone on the chessboard, the game would end in stalemate and yet here we are.” Erik's voice was as calm as always, but Charles already knew him well enough to be able to spot the small sings that told him that it was just a facade. “I hadn't realised it until I saw you lying there in your blood.” Erik's voice broke. “I realised that life was too short and too volatile to waste it. I realised that if you died there, my heart would be broken. I love you Charles and I'm done trying to deny the obvious.”

Charles closed the distance between them before Erik finished his sentence and kissed him lightly at first, but then Erik went over the initial shock and deepened the kiss. Charles was surprised to feel how soft Erik's lips were. Who would have thought that the same lips that were so often bent into a shark-like smile could be so sensuous? Charles started undressing Erik and he could feel Erik doing the same to him, but it was a complicated operation since none of them was inclined to break their kiss. It was like a hunger that could not be sated. They could not get enough of each other only stopping for few seconds to be able to breathe. Somewhere in the middle of unbuttoning Charles' shirt Erik got too impatient and just tore at it sending the buttons flying, but Charles did not mind. He felt Erik's rough, yet not unpleasantly so, hands exploring his body and moaned into the kiss. Charles finally managed to get Erik's shirt off too and his own hands roamed over Erik's torso. Charles was not skinny himself, he had all the right muscles in the right places, but Erik's body was like a sculpture of an ancient athlete. Charles could not look freely because they were still kissing, but he could feel the strong muscles under his hands shifting as Erik moved. Charles broke the kiss then, moving away for a few seconds to admire the view, but Erik made a sound of protest and pulled him close yet again. Instead of kissing Erik's lips though, Charles trailed small kisses down his neck and chest, covering Erik's skin with them. When he reached Erik nipples he kissed each of them and sucked them lightly. He could feel Erik's body shivering under his hands and Erik immersed his hands in Charles' hair careful not to touch the place where Charles had been wounded. Charles' lips moved down Erik's abdomen and his hands moved to unfasten Erik's belt. He managed that task and then lowered Erik's breeches. Erik was already hard underneath and Charles moved to kiss his cock, but Erik stopped him.

“Charles.” Erik's voice was trembling. “Charles you don't have to.”

Charles stood up. “No, but I want to. I want you to fuck me Erik. I want to feel you inside me. Do you want it too Erik?”

“Yes, but I've never...” Erik paused, but Charles already knew.

“Never been with a man before?” He did not need verbal confirmation. “It is alright. We will go slowly and I need you to tell me, if you do not want to do something. Will you tell me Erik?”

“Yes.”

“I want you to fuck me, but in order for both of us to enjoy it, I will need you to last longer than you could in your current state.”

He knelt before Erik, resuming what he had planned to do earlier, planted a slow and calculated kiss on the tip of Erik's shaft and then sucked on it. He was rewarded by a shuddered moan that escaped Erik's mouth. Charles then went down on him, he gagged for a moment, Erik was indisputably above average, but then he willed himself to relax and managed to take Erik's whole cock into his mouth. He was glad that, though he had not done it in quite some time, his body still remembered. Erik again had his hands in Charles' hair and he twisted and pulled on them delicately every time the tip of his penis touched the back of Charles' throat or when Charles sucked around his cock.

“Charles.” Erik's words were ragged. “I'm close, so if you don't...”

“Shush.” Was all Charles managed before swallowing him again even deeper than before and then Erik was coming down his throat. He surprised Charles when he pulled out and kissed him even more passionately than the first time. Charles knew that Erik could taste himself on Charles' lips and it made his own cock grow even harder. Erik reached to unbuckle Charles' breeches and reached to touch him, but Charles stopped his hand and broke the kiss. “I want to come only from feeling you inside me.”

Erik relented and they parted for a moment to finish undressing. “Tell me what you need me to do.”

Charles took a tube of lubricant from a pocket of his breeches and handed it to Erik. “You have to stretch me with your fingers first.” Then he walked over to the bed, laid on his back, placed a spare pillow under his hips and spread his legs, aware of Erik's gaze drinking in his every move. Erik looked as if he could orgasm from simply staring at Charles. Then he moved to the bed after Charles, pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Charles moaned feeling Erik's finger prodding at his hole. He was relaxed and already a bit prepared from washing himself earlier, so the stretch was only a little painful and not in a bad way. While Erik's one hand was gently massaging the rim of Charles' muscles, his mouth trailed kisses over Charles' body, exploring his skin. Charles could feel a tingling of pleasure in every place Erik kissed. He felt Erik's second finger pushing almost effortlessly next to the first one inside him as Erik's mouth trailed kisses on Charles' inner thighs. Charles' moaned loudly, he could no longer wait.

“Erik. Erik! I need you inside me. I need you now.”

Erik moved and kissed his lips again, not letting him speak anymore. “Let me take care of you.” His other hand came up to play with Charles' nipples and Charles thought he would go mad in that moment, his back arching and his hips moving to meet Erik's fingers, already three of them, that flexed inside his hole, occasionally brushing over his prostate.

“Please Erik.” Charles moaned into the kiss.

“Oh, since you ask so nicely.” Erik pulled his fingers out, used more lube to slick his already half hard cock and without further delay slid slowly into Charles, who could not stop himself from crying out. Erik instantly stilled inside him, him expression worried. “Have I hurt you?”

“No.” It was so hard to speak when he could hardly breathe due to his arousal. “Move faster or I shall go mad.”

Erik obeyed him and soon they were both panting, bodies covered in sweat and breaths ragged. Charles' legs encircled Erik's waist pulling them even closer together on Erik's every thrust. Charles felt his climax nearing, he moved even more eagerly to meet Erik's movements and then he orgasmed, his cock shooting loads of warm thick come between their bellies. He was still in afterglow when he felt Erik reaching his own release. Charles was really tired, still not fully recovered from the incident and he fell asleep even before Erik pulled out.

***

Charles woke up a little disoriented, feeling a warm body pressed against his back. Then he remembered what had happened between him and Erik. Charles wondered if this could continue. Erik made him feel more alive than he had felt in years and it was not only the incredibly hot sex they had. Every minute they spent together, talking, working, playing chess or doing anything else, felt more real to Charles than the past few years, when the only real part of his life was his daughter. With Erik it was different. Charles was like a person who had been denied air for a long time and then finally allowed to breathe, with the difference that Erik was his air. When Moira died, the world around Charles lost almost all colour, with Raven being the only exception. With Erik, however, he could see the colours again. It was strange to realise that they had been deadly foes only a month before. Charles wondered if they could become more than lovers.

It was dark in the cabin, with only a single candle lit on Erik's desk, but Charles turned to watch Erik anyway. He was beautiful, lying so peacefully on the bed, all of the usual concern and worry gone from his face in his sleep. Charles raised a hand to brush an unruly lock of hair from his brow and Erik stirred, his eyes opening.

“Sorry, I did not intend to wake you.” He begun, but Erik stopped him with a gentle kiss.

“I'm glad you did. I was worried you might have been just a dream.”

“No, Erik. I am here. I will be here for as long as you want me to be.” Erik's eyes met Charles' as if he was looking for confirmation that what he just heard was true. “I love you.”

“What if I said forever?” Charles was not entirely surprised to hear it.

“Do you mean it?”

“I don't want to spend a single day of my life without you by my side. Will you marry me Charles?”

“Yes.”

The kiss they shared this time was slower and more intimate. They had all the time in the world and no need to hurry.


	8. Ship

Erik was really annoyed by the fancy – he couldn't even name it – thing he was dressed in. Charles asked him to wear it for their departure and promised, not without subtext, that he could loose it as soon as they would set sail. And well if there was one thing Erik was bad at, it was denying Charles anything. So he sat in the carriage wriggling in his place.

“How can people walk in this every day? It's an instrument of torture.”

“It gets easier with practice and it would not be half as bad if you stopped squirming.” Charles' voice was patient. “If you really did not want it, you should have told me earlier. You cannot go to the harbour naked and all our things are already on board of the ship. Oh and remember that you cannot complain in Pietro's presence. He thinks you are the toughest person in the entire World, so he would be truly disappointed if he were to find out what a big softie you are.”

“You think me weak?” Erik asked using the same words he had used months ago, though it felt as if years had passed. So many things had happened.

“I know that you are capable of doing terrible things, but I was hoping that we were past that.” Erik wasn't surprised that Charles remembered. He leaned and kissed Charles' lips. It was a chaste kiss, but it was enough for an answer. However, he needed a distraction that would allow him to forget about the funny clothing.

“How do you think she had named it?”

“I have no idea, but you can rest assured that the name she had chosen is both strong and beautiful. It will stay in the memory of future generations long after our time has ended.”

***

“I am telling you that it will not pass.” Charles' voice was serious Erik could hear that he was already tired of this argument. “Genosha is a beautiful name, but it is a name of a pirate ship. I cannot sail on a ship that is associated with pirates.” They have agreed that they would continue sailing on Erik's ship since it was one of the best vessels in the World.

“You didn't seem to mind last time.” Erik reminded him with his usual shark-like grin on his face. “I dare say you've enjoyed it very much.”

Charles literally rolled his eyes. “Children might be listening Erik and last time I did not have a choice.”

“Fine. If you need to change it, let's call it Charles. Your name is beautiful and strong.”

“We are not going to call a ship with my name. What if you called and we would not know who you were calling?” This time Charles smiled and Erik wondered if he hadn't spent too much time with children.

“Very funny Charles.” Erik replied, but he dropped the idea.

“If you called it Charles, I would change it to Erik.”

“Fine, let's leave our names in peace. But it most certainly can't be called Blackbird. That would be bad luck.”

They spent several more minutes searching for ideas and rejecting every single one, until Raven came over to them.

“Do you have to argue? You are worse than Pietro and Wanda when they want the same toy.” Erik pretended to make an offended face which made them both giggle.

“Tell us then princess. What should we call our ship?”

“It is really a simple question, but I will not tell you. I have a better idea. Send the person responsible to me and it will be a surprise for both of you.”

Both Charles and Erik eagerly agreed to her proposition.

***

They were going on another one of Charles' diplomatic missions, but this time it was different. This time Erik was with him as Charles' captain and it felt really strange, but at the same time it felt right to be next to Charles, doing everything together. Erik was really pleased that it was him who allowed Charles to spend some time with his family and courtiers. From what Charles had told him, after Moira died and Charles got out of his drinking problem, Charles hadn't spent a whole week in the palace in between his missions and this time they spent whole two months. Of course they needed that time to organise the wedding.

***

The weather was perfect. The sun was shining, but it was the pleasant warmth of sun in spring, not the burning heat of summer. The sky was cloudless and had the colour of Charles' eyes. However, it didn't really matter to Erik, for all he cared it could have been a raging storm outside. The day would still be perfect.

It was the day of their wedding and nothing, that Erik could have imagined, would be better than the reality. Charles was wearing a royal blue robe and Erik had never seen him look so beautifully. No, that wasn't actually true. Erik had never seen him dressed more beautifully. Nothing could compare to Charles' milky skin against blue sheets that matched his eyes, but his fiancé couldn't attend their wedding naked, so he was the most beautiful the could be, given the circumstances. Erik himself was wearing a burgundy robe that was nice, but he felt a little bit unnatural in it.

The ceremony took place in the palace gardens, just as Charles wanted it. Erik didn't mind Charles taking the lead in this case. Charles liked taking care of the preparations and Erik didn't, so it was easy to leave it in his fiancé's hands, though he had offered to help. He was utterly moved when he had learned that Charles had invited Erik's parents, but Charles shrugged it off as the most natural thing to do. Everything around them looked festive. Everyone Erik cared about were there. His children, his parents, his crew and of course Charles himself, absolutely stunning.

Then there were words and Charles' were the most wonderful words anyone had ever said to Erik. Charles talked about what he felt, but he did it in a way that made Erik want to kiss him, embrace him and never let him go. He stood still though, nervous about what he was about to say.

“I can't speak as beautifully as you do.” He said looking straight in those deep blue eyes and wishing he could drown in them forever. “But what I'm about to say is the truth and I want you to know it. You're a light I've never expected to encounter in my life that was full of darkness. You saved me from it and I want to be with you forever.”

They kissed then, not as passionately as always, children were watching, but they still dragged it to the point where Emma, who was Erik's best woman, had to delicately tap him on the shoulder to remind them that they were not alone.

The party was very big with many people Erik had never seen before, but he only cared about Charles. Somewhere between dancing and eating they managed to sneak off to a less frequented part of the garden and to have a proper kiss this time. In one of the other alleys Erik caught a glimpse of Emma kissing passionately with Ororo, Charles' best woman.

***

When Charles and Erik arrived at the harbourside everyone else was already there, waiting for them. Many people gathered to bid farewell to their prince, others were curious to see the prince's new husband. As soon as the door of the carriage opened, people applauded and screamed with joy, but Erik's attention focused on three small figures that awaited them, standing in front of the crowd, surrounded by the royal guards.

***

Erik wasn't nervous about meeting Charles' parents. He wasn't nervous about public appearances, that would be expected from him when he and Charles got married. The one thing that made his hands literally tremble was meeting his children for the first time. He was waiting outside a chamber where Charles was currently talking to Pietro and Wanda, trying to, at least a little bit, prepare them for the shock and Erik wished he was the one to whom Charles talked at the moment. He was pacing around, unable to calm down enough to sit. His always practical mind hoped for the best, while imagining all the things that could go wrong. Coming to meet his children was the first thing they did after the ship was safely berthed at the harbour. Nothing was more important for Erik and he was glad that Charles understood that.

He heard the door open and his heart skipped a beat. “You can come in Erik.” Charles held out a hand to him and when their hands joined, he squeezed Erik's hand reassuringly. “It is fine. I am here with you.”

Erik entered the room cautiously and took in the sight inside. He felt as if he saw a ghost or rather two ghosts at the same time because the girl that stood in front of him looked every bit like a tiny version of Magda and the boy next to her, although he was only a little similar to Erik now, reminded him of looking into a mirror as a child. Erik was silent for a moment, but then he walked over to them slowly and crouched down before them. They were absent in his life for already too long and he would waste no more time.

“Hello, I'm Erik. I'm your father and I'm very happy to be able to finally meet you.” 

Wanda stood still, but Pietro came close and hooked his hands around Erik's neck. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. Erik hugged his son carefully, afraid that he would be just a dream, but he felt the firm little body next to his and it was too much. Erik felt tears running down his cheeks. Only then did Wanda walk over to them too. She hugged them both and whispered.

“Don't worry father, we won't let you get lost again.”

***

Wanda launched herself at Erik as soon as he and Charles got out of the carriage. Erik caught her midway and raised her up.

“Can I take two more books? You said I could take five, but when I was already packed I found two more that I really like. Please, two more books will not make such a big difference. Charles! You tell him.” She demanded seeking help.

“I think that if your father said five then you cannot take more.” Charles replied, but he winked at Wanda. “But I happen to have taken only two books for myself. I think that if you can have five then I should have the same right. You can give your two books to me and I will lend them to you when we're on board. Of course you can them back when we return. Will that be fine?”

“Yes, thank you Charles.” She made Erik put her back on the floor and ran back to Raven, who was holding said two books for her.

“If I let her take seven, she'd still come here with two more.” Erik quietly told Charles when Wanda was out of voice reach.

“Most certainly. But you cannot blame her for liking to read and she did have a whole library at her disposal in the palace.”

They got to the place where Raven and Pietro waited and Wanda handed her two books to Charles. Erik noted with astonishment that they were not stories. One book was a big tome on sailing and the other, smaller one concerned psychology.

“Are you sure those are good books for a five year old child?” He asked his daughter.

“Of course father. The librarian said that I would like the one about people's minds and the one about the ships I have read earlier. I took it, so that I will know what I have to do to navigate our ship in case of an emergency.”

“How will a book help you then?”

“Oh do not be silly! I will read it before. I have always dreamt of going with Charles on one of his adventures.”

Erik smiled seeing her enthusiasm. He switched his attention to Raven.

“How have you called it?”

She grinned, but shook her head. “It is a surprise. You will see in a moment.”

When they could finally see it, both he and Charles started laughing uncontrollably. Raven must have heard their whole argument.

“Well, at least it is both strong and beautiful like you wanted.” Charles remarked, the smile still clearly visible in his eyes.

The five of them got on board and waved at the crowds. Erik turned his back to the shore. He was already in his domain. “Ready the sails! Retrieve the hawsers.” He went over to the stern and stood at the helm. Few moments later everything was ready and they were manouvering out of the harbour. The children were excited at first, but when the shore was out of sight they were already tired. Charles left to put them to sleep. It was almost dusk when he came to stand next to Erik. 

They kissed lightly and stood gazing at the horizon, as Cherik sailed into the sunset.


End file.
